


Trash

by EldritchVulpine



Category: OC - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchVulpine/pseuds/EldritchVulpine
Summary: That's all she is. Now.(For Tok on Lioden.)





	Trash

No one really knew why they were the way they were. There were whispers...talk, hissing rumors that followed them around like a second shadow, trailing along in their wake. They didn’t seem to notice; but to be fair, they never seemed to notice much outside of themselves and their own head. All anyone really knew was that their entire family seemed to be gone- dead or what, no one was certain- and that they quiet often seemed to talk to creatures that could not talk back. Literally- most of them seemed to be rabbit carcasses. They even had carried one around for a few weeks until it literally rotted apart, and mourned it as if someone had died before their very eyes. 

The thing was- someone had. Many someones. They just no longer had the words to tell anyone else how, or why-no longer had the words to explain the horror they had lived through, not so very long ago, really. They didn’t know how she had been sane and normal once; happy, even, with a family of her very own. They were, as expected, not well liked; a family of shysters and tricksters. Most of it was harmless, of course; but no one likes anyone else who lives life tricking others to get what they had. 

It surprised no one when all of that came back to bite them in the ass- or no oe who was alive and around to see it. 

They had taken to making a large, old panther that lived near their den a frequent mark; they targeted him again and again, despite warnings. Many other families- even other coyote families- refused to make this big, old animal their mark- because they knew how dangerous he really was. How vicious, how ruthless, how cruel. But her family thought they were more clever, more quick than anyone else around them; they wouldn’t get caught because they were so sly. They wouldn’t get caught because they were so wary.

Until one day, they weren’t. 

One day, in a cold winter, when she had just finished teaching her own first litter how to scavenge for food left from bigger, stronger predators; he came. Vicious, cold, and ruthless; he didn’t care that those he killed were a family. He didn’t care he slaughtered pups. He didn’t care that when begged for mercy by a child, his choice was to cut her brother down without a second thought. 

He didn’t care that she was only a child herself, huddling in a tree hole, terrified, pleading, scarred. He didn’t care when he plucked out her eyes in retribution for a frightened youngling’s attack. He didn’t care when he broke her mind and her heart. 

If there was enough of her left to care about revenge, she would get it on him; but there isn’t. There wasn’t. 

Now there is just it, and they- strange and unwanted, broken and blind. Once, there had been cleverness and quickness, skill and sly intelligence. 

 

Now there was just- nothing. And the worst of it is, they did not even seem to care.


End file.
